


Leaving Love Behind

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Theo says goodbye to the Love of his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Leaving Love Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



Theo leaned into the warmth of Draco’s side, relishing the stolen moment with the boy that he had fallen in love with over their time together at Hogwarts. He knew that their time together was coming to a close but he couldn’t bring himself to move or to unlace his fingers from his boyfriends. With a pained sigh he lifted his head and stared at Draco’s tear covered face.

Neither one of them wanted to speak and break the silence that surrounded them both. Theo reached over and placed his hand on Draco’s cheek and turned his face so that he could see his ice blue eyes. They communicated silently as the minutes stretched out, the tears never stopping from either set of eyes. Theo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco’s for the last time, memorizing the feeling of the softness of his dragons lips against his own. Steeling himself, he broke away and stood, facing away from Draco, unable to say what he needed to to his face. 

“I’m sorry Draco, you know they’d never approve.”

And with that he walked away from the only person that would ever hold his heart.


End file.
